


Blood and Broken Wings [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfics (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24246073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfics
Summary: "Who's blood is this?" - A study of the loss of innocence.Spoilers for Batman: Arkham CityPodfic of the story by queerlyobscure.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	Blood and Broken Wings [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blood and Broken Wings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/522151) by [queerlyobscure (softestpunk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/queerlyobscure). 



## BLOOD AND BROKEN WINGS

**Download link** | **Stream** | **Length** | **Size**  
---|---|---|---  
[[mp3 - right click and save as]](https://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/blood%20and%20broken%20wings.mp3)  
  
|  | 2:00  
  
| 1.16MB


End file.
